Dead Bionicle
Why This Is on Trollpasta I just realised my dead bionicle creepypasta got deleted because it didn't meet quality standards :/ Before This Happened On June 27th 2004 i got a gamecube and a couple games for it. One Of them was Bionicle Heros It took me 10 days to complete it. But I did. I stopped Playing it after a year. 3 years later i tried to play it again because i wanted to beat it again but all it says is the typical Gamecube "Could Not Read Disc" Message. So I went To Gamestop and i went through used games it took me a while to find it. but i found it at some point. My mom bought it And I Went straight to my gamecube when i got home. The Beginning Of A Nightmare So I Put the disc in there i didn't even look at the disc...I wish i did. So It started Up Normally But instead Of the typical gamecube blueish purple. it was red Not blood red but just red.I Ingnored It And Continued. I though to myself "Its Problably Just A Graphic error I mean i havent played this in 2 years so of course it will have graphic errors" And I continued The Menu screen for it was normal There was a save file already on there. Well of course there would be. I wanted to start a new game but when i Pressed A it did nothing. So i went to the save file It Was 100% done So i started it. The Loading Screen Was As Usual.And it started up in the final level of the game I was jaller i coulden't pick anyone else. and there was no masks. And I Had All The Upgrades So I could beat him easy. But Vezon Or Fenrakk wasen't there. It was all silent to no music. not even the boss music. There was no mask of life either.I moved around a little bit not knowing what to do. thats when i heard my door creaking. i looked behind me and it was closed. I looked back and jaller was at half a heart now. I said to myself "What attacked me?" I looked around and saw nothing.Then. It happened A Weird Bionicle i never saw in a bionicle game it had the head of vezon but the body of jaller. and it was all black and red eyes. It insta-killed my character.Thats when i knew something was wrong. So i shut the game off i noticed it was 12:30 And i though "Oh S*** I Have To Go Bed! My Mom Is Gonna Kill Me" So I Went to bed And I had this weird dream. I was Inside Of The Game. Visoraks All Around me And All of them lunged at me. And i woke up. Starting it up again As a Creepypasta Fan I Am When i Woke Up I Went Straight To The Gamecube And turned it on. It Wouldent start. I Tried Again But Nope.And Finally i started it one more time and instead of the blocks making a gamecube G It went straight to the Bionicles Menu. This Time It Wasn't Normal It Didn't Say Bionicle heros. It Said Bionicle Just Bionicle Load game was gone. every option except new game was gone. I tryed new game but no avail. i tried it again and it Immediately went to the game No loading. I Was In another boss fight this time it was Vezok. Vezok was there. I Was Vezon Though And That is weird sence this is a new game. And Vezok wasn't trying to kill me or anything. When I pressed A it Showed A Cutscene Of Vezok getting crushed by a big rock. He Was Apparently Dead. So I Tryed To Grab His Mask But When I Did Vezon Immediately Died. The Game Showed Jaller Apparently Dead Back In The Final Level. Jaller Spoke "Help Me..." And Then It Went Back to the game. I Was Vezok this time I Was In A Graveyard. I Never Saw That Level In The Normal Game. I Paused It And I Went To My Computer And Played On It For 2 Hours. The Nightmare Continues I Went Back to my gamecube and i unpaused it. I noticed the graveyard was very long. And I Walked Vezok Through It. It Kept Popping Up Jaller, And Vezok Dead And i Finnaly Got the the end.Vezon's Theme Played And A Boss Fight Started. Jaller And Vezok Showed Up. And They Both Killed Vezok. Vezon Spoke "You Shoulden't of Killed Us". The Phone Rang I picked it up sence my mom told me to. A Omnious Voice Spoke. Just Like Vezon's Voice "You Shoulden't Of Killed Us" Then I heard A Knock at my door i looked out the window. and there they were Vezon,And jaller were there. Vezok was near them....Dead and his limbs were dismembered I shut off the gamecube and looked at the disc It didnt look anything like the normal disc It Showed All The Bionicles (Excluding The Bosses) Dead. I Burned The Disc And When I Burned It The Flame Went Out And The Smoke Created A Skull. Yet The Disc Was Burned. I Looked out my window and jaller,vezok,and vezon were gone. I Will Never Look At Bionicle Heros The Same Way Again Epilougue My Mom Got A Disc Cleaner And Fixed My Old Bionicle Heros Game After It Was Done. I got my courage up and i started my gamecube The GameCube Screen was normal it Went to the menu normally. The screen was normal i went to load games and sadly my save files were corrupted and they deleted themselfs. I started a new game and i played the game normally. But 2 things bugs me. What was that thing at the start of the... "Game"? And Why is there a fourth bonus level that looks exactly like the graveyard In My Old Game Now? I Guess I will Never Know Because I Don't Dare Go Back to that graveyard May 17th 11:48 AM 2014 Second Epilouge I started Back up the game and got my courage to unlock the graveyard...And I did It Automaticly Unlocked after i beat vezon and Fennrakk I went to it. It was excactly Just like the graveyard but no signs of vezok,jaller,or vezon dead. When i got to the end It Transported Me To What appeared To Be A Arena Where you fight the enemys that you unlock By Doing Certain Things.Then Another Boss fight started It Was Vezok I easily Destroyed Him Same With Jaller To. Then the final one was Vezon And I Was Also Playing as Vezon. But The Enemy Vezon Didn't Have Fennrakk With him. It Then Went To A Cutscene. Of The Two Vezons Fighting Disembering Each other Limb By Limb. They Both Died And My Game Shut off by itself. I Turned it Back On And The Game Played like normal i still had my save files and all my characters and upgrades And The fourth bonus level wasn't there anymore.